Alone in the Dark
by Emeralde
Summary: Naruto is haunted by nightmares and always wakes up in the middle og the night, all alone. Will Naruto find someone to be there for him, despite being the Kyuubi wessel? KakaNaru
1. Nightmares

A/N: So, this is the first time I try writing something like this, I hope you guys will like it! Enjoy!

Betaed by the amazing Elloshort!

* * *

KakaNaru:

**Alone in the Dark**

Memories going through his mind... Sorrowfull, painful, hateful memories… all those things that made his life a living hell. Reliving it every night, never knowing when he would wake up. Knowing that the hours would take eternities to pass by. Not knowing if it really was a nightmare or if it all really was happening over again. Pain and suffering all the time. Not a moment of rest. Not knowing if he would make it through… or not…

Voices shouting at him…

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Stay away from us!"

When he tried not to listen, the shouting just got louder. There were figures screaming at him, calling him things, mocking…Shadows pointing at him, laughing at him… someone was poking him, pulling his hair and clothes. Little hands—children's hands, pulling him down. They laughed at his misery. He didn't want to hurt them, he couldn't, they don't know what they are doing.

"No, please… Stay away… Just stop…" his voice drowning in their laughter, silent tears of plead falling from his eyes…

"Get away from him!" a strong voice cried .

The children ran away, still laughing, leaving him there alone in the mud.

He is staring at two feet, a man towering over him.

"Thank…" He starts, but gets a kick in the stomach before he can finish the sentence of gratitude.

More kicks came. Pain swelling throughout his whole body as he got lifted up in the air, like a punching bag by two strong hands as more people join in.

"You stay away from the kids you monster!"

"You are a disgrace to our village!"

"Your not one of us!"

"Why don't you just die, you disgusting little beast!"

Blood flowed out of his open wounds as he fell to the ground. Pain shot through him as he landed on his shoulder.

Not being able to move, he just lied there as the cold rain flooded down on him, washing away the blood and dirt. People passeing by him, staring, whispering amongst themselves and sneering down on him.

He couldn't take it anymore. Finally he pass out due to the unbearable pain.

For a second.

Pain still lingered throughout his whole body, completely cold and soaked, he slowly and silently gets up. There is no one there to help him. No friends. No family. No one. He starts walking, but where can he go? Searing pain shoots through him at every little movement he makes. His arms, legs, head, chest… His heart.

Some people avoid him, trying to walk as far away from him as possible.

Those are the people he actually likes.

Others who pass him by, try as many times as possible to trip him, push him, make him falter…

Why? Why was it always like this? Why did they despise him? The hate in their eyes… for no reason?

A deep voice starts laughing in the dark, threatening, evil, out of nowhere.

He falls as darkness devours him, as everything disappears.

Falling.

_Voices. _

Falling.

_Shadows all around him._

Falling.

"_Monster!" _

Falling.

_Laughter. _

Tears.

"_Get away from us!" _

Pain.

_Sobbing._

A dark laughter.

_Blood. _

Falling.

_Hate. _

He screams.

Screaming as he fell out of bed.

A dream… Just a nightmare. He's drenched in sweat and tears. His head, his body, his heart, aching.

Lightning shoots through the night sky, causing the shadows to dance in the room, hteir arms stretching out after him. The wind causes whispering voices as the rain hits the windows.

He sits back down on the wet bed, pulling his knees up to his chest, lying his forehead on them, while tears fall freely from his bloodshot eyes, his shoulders shaking as he sobs loudly. Pained, scared, alone… Always so alone…

"NARUTO!"

The door shoots open with a figure standing there, drenched wet by the rain, panting.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he says, walking over to the blond on the bed, concern evident on his face.

"Sensei?" Naruto asks, sitting up streight in bed, trying to dry away his tears, almost choking at his own words, his voice not able to hold.

Kakashi sits down beside him on his bed, gripping the boy and holding him tightly against his chest.

"S-sensei...W-what are you…"

"Don't worry, Naruto." Kakashi interrupted as he stroked the blonde's shin, drying away the tears, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"It's ok, I promise."

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto choked out and let himself melt into Kakashi's embrace, tears falling, letting it all out.

Whispering soft words of comfort and caressing the crying boy, Kakashi gently kisses away Naruto's tears, his hands gently stroking the boy's hair.

Soon the sobbing decreased and Naruto's breathing got steadier and calmer. Kakashi's arms holding him, comforting him and keeping him safe. Naruto knew that now, at this very moment, he was safe, that nothing could hurt him. As he slowly drifted off to sleep he could hear Kakashi's soft voice, whispering reassuringly, "_I'll never leave you, Naruto. I promise._"

Owari

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked it? Did I get the angst ok? Anyways, thanks for reading!! You think I should contimue this? please review and tell me what you think! and please, no flames! shudder

ja ne, Trine-chan!


	2. Out in the Open

Hey guys! sorry for the delay!! I know some of you might hate me now... but hey! it's up now, right? - this chappy I dedicate to fishy-sama... cuz he treathened me with a kunai and would have slit my troat if I didn't update this' 

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto or any of the characters... life sucks, huh??_

_This chappy is_ unbetaed,_ so if you have an urge to correct my typing mistaces, just send me a PM ;)

* * *

_

"Hey, Sakura-chan!!" The blonde loudmouth came running to the bridge where his team-mates were waiting for him, a wide grin over his face as he once again asked Sakura out and got a fist full in his face, Sasuke not even looking at the blonde, trying to ignore him.

Kakashi was sitting in a tree nearby, watching as the blonde tried to make a conversation with Sakura and put on a fight with Sasuke.

Kakashi sighted, could this really be the same boy from last night? He seemed so happy, smiling and laughing, just like any other boy at his age, while last night he seemed so… frightened, weak, vulnerable.

He was so different now, it was as if all reminders of last night had just blown away from the boy, no tears, no sorrow, nothing, just like every day.

Kakashi frowned. _Just like every day? Could it be?… _

No, Naruto couldn't have been like that before, that couldn't have happened before, could it? No, the boy was to happy, to optimistic, to loving for that to be the case. For that boys nights to be filled with that sorrow, that pain, those tears…

The memory of Naruto's scream tore through Kakashi, a scream so heartbreaking, so fearful, a scream he had never heard anything like through all his years as a bloodthirsty shinobi, a killer.

Why? What could have made Naruto so scared, so terrified that he could conquer a scream like that?

These were the thoughts running through Kakashi's head as he sat there in the branches, trying to read his faithful "Icha Icha Paradise", but for all he tried he couldn't get himself to enjoy the book, he just couldn't concentrate on the words at the pages before him, even though he tried as hard as he could not to think about his blonde student.

He looked down at his watch, it read "11.41", he had told his students to meet him at 11.00, sharp.

He sighted again and closed his book, putting it away. _'Might as well be early for once.' _He thought and dropped down from the tree.

"Yo!" He said as he walked towards his students on the bridge.

"You're…!" Naruto started shouting but stopped in his tracks as he realized what time it was. "Earlier then usual?"

Sasuke and Sakura stayed quiet and just stared at him in surprise.

"Ah…" Kakashi said and scratched the back of his head, "it suddenly appeared a magical unicorn that insisted on taking me here! You don't say no to an unicorn!" Kakashi grinned at his own incredible imagination, where did he get it from?

"LIAR!!" Sakura and Naruto both jelled at him in unison, but Kakashi only sighted happily, everything was just as it was supposed to be.

I had the strangest dream last night. It started out as any other nightmare, the ones I have almost every night, but this time I dreamed that I woke up! I was all alone, as always, I cried, as I always do, but then someone came to me.

Kakashi-sensei.

This has never happened before.

I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real, and I really wish it was to! I know, who would come to my side? Who would want to comfort someone like me, the village freak? No one. Nobody cares, nobody wants me around. Nobody knows about my nightmares, and probably no one will get to know about them, since nobody cares anyway.

I don't know why it is like that, why things are the way they are… I just know that it is like this, and there is nothing I can do about it.

Me and Sakura is sitting under a tree, watching Kakashi-sensei sparring with Sasuke, they are really good. We've been on it for hours, jet sensei doesn't seem at least tired. Sometimes Kakashi disappears, only to suddenly appear right behind Sasuke and win the round. Sasuke, no matter how good he is, is still no match for sensei.

I wish I was as fast as them, that I had abilities like theirs, that I had something to live for... They are strong, not like me, weak and afraid, I can't even stand up to nightmares…

Pathetic…

Maybe it has something to with them being so popular?

Everyone likes them, everybody hates me.

They come from great families, I am an orphan.

They have always stood in the spotlights, I am always pushed into the shadows.

Everybody cared for them, nobody cared for me…

They are beloved… I am loveless…

I close my eyes as I think of this, feel tears gathering in my eyes. _Fuck._ I have promised myself not to think of things like this when I am outside, not to cry when people can see me, use what they see against me! Only when I am alone… Not now…

I'm trying to think about good things, things that make me smile, like flowers and puppies, my precious people gathered around me! I can see it, the sun is casting it's rays down upon us as we are having a picnic at the big plains near the woods.

Sakura and Ino sitting on each side of Sasuke, attached to an arm each, flirting with him and fighting with each other over him, Choji sitting next to Shikamaru, eating from a bag of potato chips while looking up at the clouds, Shino watching a colony of ants under a tree, Kiba and Hinata playing fetch with Akamaru, Neji watching as Ten-Ten and Lee is sparring…

Suddenly the sun disappears, the sky turns blood red and shadows falls around us, my friends starts falling over, screaming in pain.

Black shadows from what once a beautiful, green forest but now only skeletons of trees, dark and dead, stretches out for us, the flowers are dying and only the sounds of screaming and the laughter from a murder of crows can be heard.

My friends are calling for help, I have to help them!

I can't move!

They are calling for me to come and save them, to help them, damn it! Chains are holding me down, pulling me, hurting me as I can only watch as mysterious shadow figures comes out from the forest and starts slaughtering my friends, my precious people, all dying in front of me…

_No! This can't be happening!_

I scream, breaking the chains and run towards my friends, but the distance only gets longer, their screams of pain gets louder, I can see their twisted bodies lying on the ground, bloodied and beaten, their blood coloring the earth red like the sky… Sakura-chan… Sasuke… Even Akamaru lies there, lifeless…

I break free and fall to my knees in front of Sakura's body, clutching my head. _Why? Why did this happened? _Tears are now flowing freely, mixing with all the blood… My heart is acing… I can still hear their screams inside my head, screaming for me… Screams for help, of need… Begging me to come… I didn't come… I couldn't help them! I lost them, I was just standing there, I didn't save them… I failed… _Naruto… Naruto!!!_

"NARUTO!" I jumped as I heard Sakura jell my name, my eyes shot open staring right into hers, a look of concern looking back at me.

"Eeeh, Sakura-chan!" I grin and scratch the back of my head, putting my mask back on. "I must have fallen asleep! Hehehee…"

"Naruto! Don't play dumb!" She continues to stare straight at me, though I am trying to avoid her gaze now. "You were whimpering!"

"Neh, I don't whimper, Sakura-chan! You know that!" I try laughing it off.

"You were crying!" she practically screamed at me, getting the attention of the others.

"I don't cry!" I said with a forced laughter. "I think you must have fallen asleep too, neh, Sakura-chan?"

"Stop it! If you don't cry, how do you explain that your face is wet from tears!"

"Ano, it's not tears, it's… sweat?" I tried, but to no use.

"Tell me, Naruto!" Ok, she was really starting to tic me off now! Didn't she understand that I didn't want to talk about it?

"Ok, so what?! I had a bad dream, so I got tears in my eyes!" I snapped at her. I must have chocked her, because she shot back a little, a look of surprise upon her face.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked as he and Sasuke appeared next to us.

"Ah, nothing sensei!" I laughed and got up. "So, Sakura-chan, want to go on a date when we are done here?" I grinned at her.

"BAKA!!" she jelled at me and hit me in the head. I let out a whine, seems like it was easy to get her thoughts over on something else.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, why not?"

"Ok, I think we are done for today." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. How I knew he was smiling? I just know… I always know.

I saw it to. Even though I am sparring I always keep an eye on all my students, though this is the first time I have ever seen the tears on his face, would I have missed them if it wasn't for Sakura? Have they been there before? Have I been blind for them, to busy with other things? I want to think of myself as a good teacher, but some times I start wondering if I really am… Should I have noticed it before? Am I only seeing this now because of what happened last night?

I don't know, but I have to find out if this has happened before or if it's just a one time thing. I know I have to talk to Naruto about it, but I am not sure how I should do it… I am no good with things like this.

'_Hi Naruto! I just happened to notice that you were crying and I was wondering if you do this all the time?' _

Or maybe...

'_Hey Naruto! Just wondering, have you been having some sleep problems, let's say, nightmares or something like that?' _

Well, that would be smooth.

This is more of a thing for Iruka, he knows how to handle things like this… But I can't go telling people about this, what if it's really nothing and I start getting people worried about Naruto for no reason?

I'll just have to keep an eye on him… If this continues I'll have to do something about it…

Naruto left as fast as he could, heading back to his apartment, happy that only Sakura had actually seen him… She was so easy to get off track, he thought to himself, just act it off a little and she forget everything.

Sasuke on the other hand… If he had seen him he would have started questioning him right away, and he was much smarter then Sakura, he couldn't just have act it off like that with Sasuke. And Kakashi-sensei… No, he wouldn't have cared anyway, to occupied with his number one student to notice the dead last.

It was always like that, for Kakashi-sensei the first priority was the precious Uchiha, then came Sakura, the good little student who always did what she was told and had come a long way with Kakashi-sensei's help. Then… his precious Icha Icha Paradise, that bloody pervert book he always read. Then there were Naruto.

Naruto sighed while he took up and instant cup-ramen and pored the water over it. Why couldn't sensei pay more attention to him? Like in his dream? Sometimes Naruto just wanted to jell out at him, make him notice him for once. He tried being loudmouthed, but that didn't seem to work, all he got from that was a headache because Sakura hit him for it. At least _she _noticed him, if not in a painful and less then caring way…

"Neh, who cares… Itadakimasu." he said, directing all his concentration towards the cup in front of him, not noticing the eyes that were staring in on him through the open window.

* * *

so, here it is- hope you guys liked it...I know this chappy kida... sucked... but hey, I'll try to not use such a long time till the next chappy gets out... and I'll try to get it better-.-

once again sorry for the late update!!

Jaa Ne!!


	3. Should I have noticed?

runs around and avoids tomatoes and hate-cookies that's being trown ok, ok! gomen for being so late in updating my story... insert the same old excuses that everyone else uses . ok? anyways, plot-bunny on honeymoon with the writers block... and what can I say... without either of them I'm kinda stuck in the middle of not having anything good at the same time being able to write... but whatever...

last part of the chapter, well, I rushed a little, but I hope you're not to let down by it! ;;

here is the next chapter... **un-betaed** because I wanted it up and out... I'll have it betaed soon

and to Silverhineko: yeah yeah, my english is not perfect, sorry about that, but I really don't care z.z don't hang up in every little detail please, I don't need it z.z

and to all the questions being asked, ehee, you have to wait till further out in the story, they will be answered ;D

anyways, hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

KakaNaru:

**Alone in the Dark**

chapter 3

* * *

Kakashi sat outside Naruto's window, watching him eat. The boy seemed a little down, but nothing out of the normal. The only thing that was a little weird was something he said: _"Neh, who cares…"_ But Kakashi didn't linger much with that comment, he could be thinking about almost everything.

After sitting there for almost an hour, watching as the boy reading some scrolls he decided it was about time for him to go home, it would get darker soon anyway, so the boy would most likely stay at home. He could come back later. Looking at the boy one last time he jumped over the rooftop and headed towards his own apartment.

As soon as Naruto felt the other ninjas chakra-signature disappear he let go of a sigh and stood from the table. He had felt someone outside the apartment for over an hour, though he couldn't recognize who it was.

'_He probably tried to hide his chakra, but didn't care to do it properly. Maybe he thought I can't even feel chakra… Man, people really don't think I can do anything!' _ he thought to himself. Even those spying on him underestimated him! Some times it really pissed him off.

He sighed and found his ninja gear before heading out of the apartment towards the forest, running deep into it, not stopping for several minutes.

When he'd gotten to his goal he jumped up in a tree, looking at the setting sun over the horizon, throwing shadows over the forest. The sun made the clouds look amazing, with colors of pink and yellow in front of the blue sky, mesmerizing and beautiful on the far off horizon. To the southeast he could see a long river flowing gently through the green forest, miles and miles long. To the north the mountain with the Hokage monuments stood high and proud, looking out over the village and the forest, watching over and protecting them all.

Naruto sighed, at times like this he felt even more lonely. He had seen couples walking hand in hand, watching the sun go down time after time. They wanted to grow old together, they knew how to love and how it was to be loved. They promised always to love each other, through sickness and health, happiness and sorrow, to always be together, no matter what they would be there for each other, day after day after day, their love would never disappear.

Naruto sighed and looked at the sun. It sun never changed its course, so many evenings he had sat up in that same tree, watching as it disappeared, knowing that in some hours it would rise once again, telling everyone that a new day had arrived, that there was new opportunities, new chances, new roads to walk… It did the same thing day after day, yet it always brought new smiles, new laughers and new life, to what just before had lied in the shadows, cold and dark. He had seen winter, spring, summer and autumn, rain and snow, stormy and silent weather, some times it could not be seen through the clouds, but no matter what the sun always came back, day after day…

He shock his head and stood. Sitting here and musing about this, day after day, it was a waste of time, time he could use to training... He looked out over the horizon again. _But it is so beautiful..._ he thought to himself. No, training time, not musing time.

He jumped down from the tree and ran further into the forest, coming to a deserted field in the middle of nowhere. People never came her, they never disturbed him or chased him away from this place.

_This was his sanctuary._

He quickly made some handsigns and made 3 shadow clones and at once they came at him.

This was standard for Naruto now. He had to train for himself every night to hang on with what the others in the team was learning, what Kakashi-sensei was supposed to teach him. He sighed. A reason training with his team sucked at times, if he couldn't learn the moves as fast as Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei stopped trying to teach him. Sure, he understood why sensei wouldn't want to be bothered with him, he didn't learn as fast as the precious Uchiha protegy, to there was no reason trying with him. Sasuke was sooo special.

Naruto gave one of his clones a kick right in the stomach, a fatal blow he realized as the clone disappeared in a burst of smoke. The brilliant thing about his clones was that just like th original the found new moves to try out when they were fighting, though Naruto didn't know what they were trying before they did it, and whenever a clone disappeared all its memories and thoughts went straight into Naruto's mind and he knew it too.

As he stabbed another clone with a kunai he really wished he would have known about this when he was in the academy! He could've just stayed in bed all day whilst his clones could have gone to the boring school instead of him. But noooo, he had to drag himself to school every morning and sit there through those boring classes every day for years, he thought angerly as he sent a fist flying on one of the clones, but to his surprise the clone catched it and sent him flying into a tree by swinging him around, pain shooting through his back as he hit it. Damn, he needed to concentrate! If he couldn't even beat his own clones, how was he supposed to beat Sasuke!? He growled and sent another kunai flying, but this time it was surrounded by red flares of chakra and went straight through the clones forehead, landing with a thud on the tree behind him, chakra dissolved as it left the body. The clone stood there for a couple of seconds, still as stone before it poofed away.

Naruto blinked. What the hell was that? That red chakra always turned up when he got angry, it just came out of nowhere! Usually the color of his chakra would be blue... He sighed. No matter what it was this chakra was much stronger then the blue and it seemed that it didn't cause him any energy at all to use it.

The corners of his lips pulled slightly up. He'd learn to control that chakra and use it to become stronger. No question about it! He'd show everyone that he was just as good as them and good enough to become Hokage! He grinned wickedly and created more clones.

He'd have to work hard.

Kakashi frowned as he looked around in the apartment. This was the first time he had had any time to really look around as the last time he was here it had been to dark for him to see much, and he hadn't had any good view through the window earlier that evening. Now, what he looked around him, made him wish he had never entered the apartment.

The tapestry was literally falling down from the walls while he was looking at it, there were spiderwebs in every corner of the room and he was pretty sure that half of the woodwork was rotten and/or infested by fungus. The furniture was old and worn, the table that he'd seen Naruto sit by earlier had only three and a half leg, the half one held up by one of the two only chairs in the apartment, both looking like they would break at once if you put a piece of paper on them. The whole place seemed incredibly dirty, as if it hadn't been washed for a decade, and for all Kakashi knew, that might be the case.

How could the Hokage actually let someone live under these conditions? Especially her beloved Naruto, her little brother!

At the moment, the only thing he really wanted to right now was to go straight to Tsunade-sama and give her one straight in the face and yell at her for doing nothing about this place. It was a miracle Naruto had survived under these circumstances.

Naruto... that was why he was here. But where were the boy? He had only been gone for a brief hour, he couldn't have gotten into trouble in so little time?

He could feel a weak chakra-signature that he recognized as Narutos that lead out of the apartment that wasn't to old. A this weak signature could mean two things: either Naruto was badly hurt or he was hiding it somehow, though he'd never really thought about Naruto as a person that would do something like that, let be able to do so.

He quickly took off, following the traces of chakra Naruto had left behind and soon came to a halt as he felt a strong chakra being emerged from someone just a little in front of him. Hi crouched behind some bushes and looked for the source of the chakra. His eyes widened as what he saw chocked him, to say the least.

Red chakra surrounded Narutos body, sending red light over the forest around him, while he was making balls off chakra, just like his Rasengan, but the seemed so much powerful, and sent them into his clones, jumping around gracefully, blocking and dodging their attacks.

Kakashi could do nothing but stare in awe at his student. This was not the same Naruto that he trained every day and took on missions, not the loudmouthed, clumsy and annoying brat that always screwed up. Neither was this the weak and defenseless boy he had held in his arms just last night. What had happened? Was this another thing he should have noticed long ago?

The chakra that emerged from Narutos body... It was something strangely familiar about it, as if he'd accountered it before, a long time ago, he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was something evil about it, something that wasn't right... something that told him that it didn't belong to the blonde and that it shouldn't be messed with, but at the same time it was something good about it that did up for all the evil in it, like a light shining deep within it...

Kakashi jumped behind a tree as a energy ball missed one of the clones and came straight at him. He watched as it burned it's was through the bush and through several trees before descending. This power was amazing, like nothing he had ever seen before, if he didn't know better he would even say it was stronger then the power of the 4th. But no, it couldn't be...

He looked at his student for a while before the chakra started slowly fading and into Narutos normal chakra signature, signalizing that the boy was done training for the night. Watching as the boy collected his weapons and put them back in his pouch, he stood, wondering if he should tell Naruto about what he had seen, following on a distance as the younger man made his way home.


End file.
